The present invention relates to a sun screen for a motor vehicle which is swivellable about an axis extending essentially transversely with respect to a windshield of the motor vehicle between first and second end positions. In the first end position, the sun screen extends essentially parallel to a vehicle roof, and in the second end position, the sun screen extends essentially parallel to the windshield. The sun screen has ventilation openings through which an exchange of air can take place between an occupant interior and an interior of the sun screen, which can be connected to an air conditioner of the motor vehicle.
A sun screen of this type is known from German Patent Document DE 33 16 817 C2. This known sun screen is constructed as a hollow body which permits an air exchange between the interior of the sun screen and the vehicle interior by way of a plurality of openings in one of the exterior sides of the sun screen. The interior of this known sun screen is connected to an air conditioner by way of a tube by which the sun screen is adjustably fastened to the vehicle. In this manner, feeding or removal of air can selectively be achieved with respect to the vehicle interior.
The present invention provides a suitable further development for a sun screen of the initially mentioned type.
The sun screen according to the invention includes a roof-side exterior side in which a recess is provided. The recess communicates with the interior of the sun screen and, in the vehicle interior, a connection opening of an air conditioner is arranged in the vehicle roof. The sun screen, in a first end position, is positionable on the vehicle roof such that the connection opening and the recess in the sun screen cover one another. An opening for air exchange is provided in the roof-side exterior side of the sun screen and is connected with a connection opening of the air conditioner, which is arranged in the roof of the vehicle, only when the sun screen is folded upward and is essentially parallel to the vehicle roof. This permits the construction of a large-surface air connection of the sun screen to the air conditioner of the vehicle so that even with a relatively large air volume flow, only low flow rates occur. This results, for example, in increased comfort, since an air flow at a lower flow rate does not cause disturbing noises. In addition, it is possible to use the connection opening integrated in the vehicle roof directly as an additional venting opening of the air conditioner when the sun screen is folded down. With a large opening arranged in the roof area, for example, a fast discharge of cigarette smoke can be carried out.
In an advantageous further development of the sun screen according to the invention, a plate arranged in a sunk manner with respect to the roof-side exterior side of the sun screen and extending essentially parallel to this exterior side may be provided in the recess. A gap opening is constructed between the exterior edge of this plate and the circumference of the recess. The gap opening communicates with the interior of the sun screen. This type of gap opening can ensure a large flow cross-section. In addition, the space available on the plate can be advantageously utilized. In particular, a make-up mirror can be mounted on the plate.
In another preferred embodiment of the sun screen according to the invention, the exterior side of the sun screen can be formed, at least in areas, of an air-permeable material, or can be equipped with an air-permeable coating or layer, so that the ventilation openings of the sun screen are covered. If the ventilation openings lead out directly on the exterior side of the sun screen, then when fresh air is fed into the vehicle interior, air flows (drafts) may develop. This may bother the occupants at least over an extended period of time. In contrast, by way of the suggested measures, it is possible to diffusely blow fresh air into the vehicle interior in a more or less undirected manner. This can ensure a fresh air supply or air circulation without the formation of bothersome flows in the vehicle interior.
The connection opening provided in the roof or ceiling of the vehicle may be provided with adjustable lamellae. Consequently, when the sun screen is adjusted out of its first end position, an additional air feeding and removal nozzle is available for the air conditioner, which has an adjustable flow quantity and an adjustable flow direction.
Additional important characteristics and advantages of the invention are apparent from the drawings and the following description of the preferred embodiments.